The present invention is generally directed to a script editor and, more specifically, to a universal script editor for creating scripts with arbitrary syntax.
Today, many software and/or hardware development activities use some kind of script interpreter/script compiler engine, which takes a set of textual script command/data structures and interprets/compiles the commands/data structures and provides appropriate processing of the commands/data. For example, a personal computer (PC) with a 1553 card may have a script interpreter engine that takes a file of commands and converts the commands into 1553 I/O messages, data comparisons and pass/fail checks, thereby, controlling and monitoring a system under test. Tool command language (TCL) is one such script interpreter engine that has been used for controlling and monitoring a system under test.
While standard editors are often used to support the generation of executable scripts, such standard editors are generally inefficient as they have no knowledge of the specifics of the system under test. Alternatively, custom editor applications have been written that support a project-defined command syntax. However, creating/maintaining custom editors can become costly and time-consuming as command syntax is often unique and quite different from one project to the next project.
Thus, what is needed is a universal script editor that can be used for creating scripts with arbitrary syntax.